Day's and Night's Adventures
by cyberbee15
Summary: On their new home Mewtwo and the other clones find a broken ship and two little babies to add to the big, crazy family! How will these kids lives turned out especially when they become trainers and coordinators? Let's read and find out! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

In the Hoenn region ,there stood the largest mountain in the region mount Evermore in a place called Nature canyon the Hoen regions most beautiful nature wonder and in the mountain, in the middle of a large lake there stands an island the only ones who live are Pokémon and I mean Pokémon I mean cloned Pokémon. All of them were preparing for Winter they were gathering all the food they could find in their area, the leaves began to change colors which meant only one thing, winter was going to hit very soon. There on top of a ledge, stood a very powerful Pokémon named Mewtwo. Watching from above in case of danger, just then ''Pika pika!'' Pikachu two came running very quickly.

There must be trouble, _what is it?_ Mewtwo asked his panicked fellow clone Pokémon who was rushing by all the other clone Pokémon and almost got stepped on too, she finally stopped to catch her breath spoke to him and told him what she saw while she was looking for food.

Flashback:

Pikachu two was grabbing some delicious looking berries then got thirsty so went to the lake to take a drink but when Pikachu two came to the river her eyes caught something very unusual when she saw what it was, Pikachu two ran back home as quickly as possible!

End of flashback

By the time Pikachu two was done explaining everything she was gasping due to being out of breath, and all of the other clones were worried that they were discovered yet again!

_I_ _understand_ Mewtwo said telepathically, nodding his head, knowing the possible danger of this situation

_Take us there immediately!_ Mewtwo gathered some volunteers, they were Pikachu two, Meowth two, Sandslash two, Ninetails two and Hitmonlee two all these brave volunteers and Mewtwo followed Pikachu two to the location she was at. What they saw shocked them, even Mewtwo, right in front of their eyes was a ship, it was broken from top to bottom, the flag was ripped, its pole was broken in half, the ships front spear was completely broken off and there was a crack in the middle of the ship, large enough for all of them to fit in. So they waited and waited. Then finally, after nineteen minutes Mewtwo levitated himself up on a rock to get everyone's attention. Which worked, when all the volunteers looked up, Mewtwo was going to tell them the plan.

_Everyone ready yourselves, for we do not know who or what is in there, if there is anyone or thing in that beat up old wreak, but none the less, be prepared for we are going in that ship!_

The clone Pokémon nodded their heads understanding the situation as well as the danger that might be await them. Mustering their courage, as they all went in the broken old wreak, everyone proceeded with caution, not knowing if something or someone will jump them, just then Mewtwo stopped, the others stopped as well.

_Shh_ _I_ _really do hear something, friends be ready._ Mewtwo warned as he heard something. The other clone Pokémon were all quiet and looking around everywhere. They were all beginning to hear something and it sounded like someone was chuckling. When Mewtwo turned around he went Ah! Mewtwo telepathically yelped putting his hand over his heart. When he saw who it was, the startled psychic type glared at the jokester who was none other than a Haunter, laughing loudly by the fact that he scared a bunch of Pokémon!

_Never mind everyone, it is just_ a _foolish trickster playing his games of scaring others for laughs, come let us leave this ship._ When that was finish, he and the clones were about to leave, when Haunter came in front of them. He apologized, and told them he found something in the upper chamber on the upper decks that was very important. Mewtwo listened carefully just in case he was planning a another joke. But when Haunter was done telling everyone, Mewtwo heard sincerity in his voice, which meant, what he said was true.

With his mind made up Mewtwo telepathically said: _very well, take us to this upper chamber, however, if this is another joke you will be in for_ a _painful experience._ Mewtwo warned the mischievous ghost type. Haunter chuckled weakly with his hands in air understanding what Mewtwo meant. Haunter began to lead them to the upper chamber, when he said it was on the upper deck, he wasn't kidding. By the time everyone got there, they were all out of breath except for Mewtwo, who levitated himself the whole way to the upper chamber. Mewtwo cracked the door open slightly, just enough to see if it was safe. When he saw no signs of danger, Mewtwo opened the door all the way. They all looked inside to see what the chamber was like. It had a bed, a table, a window which was cracked a bit and some of the glass from it was everywhere, but what really got their attention was a crib, in the middle of the room a blanket was covering it, yet something was moving under it.

_Everyone wait here._ _I_ _will see what it is under that blanket._ Mewtwo told them, when he was close enough he took the blanket off swiftly only to see…to see…two small babies. One was a girl, whose skin was paler then the moon, green eyes that shined like sapphires and silky dark brown hair and by the looks of things she was alright. Next was a boy, his skin was a light beige color, eyes as brown as terra rose, same as his hair. He was alright as well. Both sound asleep, curled into each other. Mewtwo's mouth was agape to see two innocent little babies all alone, on a beat up old ship. Pikachu two and Meowth two climbed up on his shoulders to see what he was looking at and then their mouths were agape too. At that moment ,the sleeping babies began to stir, then their eyes began to open, they looked up to see Mewtwo and the other clones. Both the little children squealed with joy at having to see someone, even though they didn't know what these creatures were, they sure liked them. Both the small children stretched out their hands wanting to be held.

Mewtow stretched out his hands slowly and carefully, so not to scare them and in case they had hidden injuries. The powerful psychic type brought the infants to his chest, both snuggled in the warmth of his chest. Then the little ones looked up to see the two clone Pokémon sitting on his shoulders. The girl reached up to pet Pikachu two, but could not reach, so the yellow mouse leaned down a bit, the girl began to pet Pikachu two, and both of them were loving every minute of it. Next, the boy began to reach up to pet Meowth two, unlike his sister, he could reach the cat Pokémon just fine. Meowth two began to purr with glee. The two small children laughed with happiness. _If these two children are here all alone, that must mean either they were left here while everyone else escaped, or were simply forgotten, poor things._ Mewtwo sighed with sadness, seeing such sweet children here all alone. The other clone Pokémon bowed their heads in sadness as well, just then, Pikachu two had an idea ''Pikachu pika pi!'' _What?_ _I_ _should adopt them?_ Mewtwo asked her to see if he heard correctly. She nodded her head swiftly looking at the other clone Pokémon to see if they agreed with the idea. The clone Pokémon nodded their heads saying it was a great idea. All of them loved the children and wanted them to stay! Mewtwo nodded his head as well, _very_ well he said telepathically, _we will take them into our family, but first, we must name them._

Mewtwo looked at the girl in his left arm, seeing she was paler then the moon, a name came to him for her! _You my daughter who is beautiful and deep as the night shall be named Lunara Rise._ Yes indeed the name suited the little girl very well. Next, he turned his head to the boy, who was in his right arm, the boy had more color then Lunara and had a big smile on his little face. _As for you my son, who is small yet strong and bright, you shall be named Erik Rise._ By the time he was done naming the children, both of them had fallen to sleep with smiles on their faces. ''Haunter haunt unt unt?'' Haunter asked if he could come along, he liked and would miss making them laugh with his faces. Mewtwo agreed the ghost type could come along, as long as he would not cause trouble. Haunter put his right hand on his heart, raised his left hand in air and promised he would behave as best as he could. With all that said and done, everyone left the ship at the moment, they all got out the waves came in big and strong enough to move the ship back out into the sea to where no one knew or cared. Not only would they not be discovered, they had two wonder little children to play with and love.


	2. Chapter 2 The birthmarks

Once Mewtwo and all the others got inside it started to rain the new members of the family Lunara and Erik were sleeping in a lovely wooden cradle Scyther two made before the storm came it had the sun and the crescent moon combined together on the crescent moon which was on the right side was Lunara sound asleep, on the other side with the sun was Erik both all curled and snuggled up together Ninetales two, Rhyhorn two, Goldduck two, Tentacruel two and Haunter stayed close by the little ones to make sure they would be safe their new father looked at them with a warm smile seeing his two new children sleeping so peaceful even though it was storming outside. _Just look at them look how cute they are when their sleeping, little angels._

Pikachu two and Meowth two sighed nodding their heads in agreement then all of a sudden the storm ended sunlight came in through the window the two infants woke up yawning and stretching everyone awed at the cute sight at that moment there came a golden glow from under Erik's bang he clapped and laughed feeling warm inside himself _What_ is _this?_ Erik's bang something is glowing underneath it. Mewtwo looked under the boy's bang to see his birthmark of a blazing sun glowing like gold next Mewtwo checked under Lunara's bang to see her birthmark of a beautiful crescent moon _Apparently_ I _have named these two all too well._ Mewtwo looked at his two companions as he telepathically said that but he shrugged his shoulders just then he smelled something terrible! He coughed and went _Dear lord,_ _p-u_! _What in the world is that horrible smell?!_ Mewtwo held his nose so he wouldn't have to smell it when it hit everyone else they held their noses as well they all looked to the crib to see Lunara trying to move away from Erik who was giggling all of a sudden it hit Mewtwo he knew right there and then were that repugnant odor came from.

_Don't worry everyone it is just Erik's full, dirty diaper which unfortunately_ _I now have to change._ Mewtwo grabbed a nose plug and took Erik to get his stinky bomb changed when both the boys left everyone sighed with relief having not to smell that messy diaper Lunara was especially happy now that the stinky diaper was gone she too sighed with relief. _Alright mister let us get you out of this nasty thing._ Good thing Mewtwo had a large hat an overcoat and a pair of large shoes to wear so he can buy the things Lunara and Erik needed like for intense clean diaper, baby powder, baby wipes and nose plug for himself luckily he had one because Erik knew how to make a stinky meatball (Ha ha ha) _Well so far so good my little stink maker._ Mewtwo went as he took off the dirty, full diaper he was reaching for that baby wipes just then disaster struck his face as felt and smelled a familiar liquid against his face Erik laughed at his action _Oh so you think that is funny hmm? Well then see what you think of this little stinky mister?_ Mewtwo then turned Erik on his belly so he can wipe his cute, little tushie then some baby powder after that Erik rise had a nice clean diaper on his clean bottom.

The boys came back downstairs to everyone else they all cheered seeing Erik with a clean diaper on Mewtwo sat Erik down where he was before he had his diaper changed Lunara took a sniff to make sure it was safe she looked to her daddy for an answer _Do not worry my darling daughter it is perfectly safe._

When she had her answer Lunara sat next to Erik both were giggling with glee Now then if everyone will excuse me, I must go to wash my face then get dinner ready. True to his word Mewtwo washed Erik's peepee from his face (snicker) dinner was made everyone ate the children were fed as well after they all had something to eat it was time for bed _Goodnight children,_ _I love you_ Mewtwo kissed and hugged his children goodnight moonlight came in through the window then Lunara's birthmark began to glow using his powers Mewtwo lifted his daughter's bang to see her crescent moon birthmark glowing light purple both she and her brother yawned then were fast asleep the new father smiled at his two sleeping angels he put them down in the cradle, covered them with a gold and turned off the lights leaving Pikachu two, Meowth two Rhyhorn two, Ninetales two and Haunter to watch the sleeping babes.

Well everyone here is chapter two I laughed when I was writing from the part where they smelled Erik's diaper to the time when Mewtwo was done cleaning it and the their birthmarks is something I forgot to write in the first chapter either way I hope you all will like it and I will try to write a new chapter every Saturday or over the weekend until then enjoy chapters one and two goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3 A new mother is found

For Mewtwo and the other clone Pokémon time was moving by quickly with Lunara and Erik both were six months old and were going to walk soon. _That is it Lunara come to daddy my dear, sweet daughter_ Mewtwo encouraged his little Lunara who was waddling towards him giggling and clapping the whole there when she got to her father the little one fell into her Mewtwo's embrace the powerful Pokémon had a happy smile full of pride for his daughters accomplishment he then placed the moon child on his left and wrapped his tail around her she gave a cute yawn then snuggled into his purple tail next he turned his face towards his son Erik _Now it is your turn my son come on give it_ _a try._ Erik just sat there looking at his papa with a confused face. _Come on Erik, if your little sister can do it so can you now come on give it_ _a try for your daddy come on now son give it_ _a try._ Mewtwo tried to urge his son to walk however Erik was not moving one inch from where he was sitting then he smiled as farted and said ''Dada.'' Mewtwo sighed then he knew what he was going to do next. _Why cannot you do what daddy says?_ Mewtwo telepathically asked his gassy child just then he remembered something he had almost missed straightening up he rushed to his son and asked again to make sure if he heard his oldest child correctly ''Dada!'' Erik said loudly this time Mewtwo picked up both his children smiled at them with joy and telepathically said _What_ _a joyous day my daughter walked and my son just talked how appsolutley wonderful!_

All the clone Pokémon and Haunter cheered for the children's success Mewtwo made his children a special breakfast mashed fruit with a bit of sugar after everyone ate the father of two geniuses put the tired little angels to bed for a nap he left Haunter in charge of watching them big mistake while no one was looking Erik snuck out of the crib his sister however was sound asleep but he was not tired in the least so when he looked to see the coast was clear he carefully crawled out of the crib touched the ground naughty little Erik sneaked away and out of the door, Mewtwo returned to check on the children with Pikachu two and Meowth two by his side he looked to see his daughter sleeping well like a baby next he turned his head to the other side to see…to see that his only son was not there! Pikachu two and Meowth two had their mouths open, Mewtwo looked under the crib left and right but came to a terrible conclusion _Where is my son?!_ He then heard loud snoring all three of the present clone Pokémon looked up to see Haunter sleeping at his post _Haunter get up, you good for nothing, lazy ghost!_ Mewtwo ordered as he slapped the fool awake Haunter woke up with a start the ghost type turned left and right to see Mewtwo, Pikachu two and Meowth two looking at him with angry looks on their faces ''Haunt?'' he asked as the three were staring at him _Haunter can you look down in the crib and tell me if you see something missing?_ The angry father asked the soon to be toast ghost Haunter looked down in the crib then looked up to see what was wrong ''Uh oh.'' He said in his Pokémon language _How could you lose one of my babies they were right in front of you and sleeping noun the less?!_ Mewtwo angrily asked the irresponsible ghost type Pokémon Haunter did not have a answer he was too scared to speak in fear with just one wrong word the ticked off Pokémon would obliterate him.

_Oh forget this and just help me find him you fool!_ Mewtwo yelled which woke up the sleeping, sweet Lunara when she turned to look at her brother he was gone she whimpered not knowing where her only sibling went Lunara looked up at her father with tears in her eyes to see if he knew where Erik went Mewtwo saw his little girl with her teary eyes the psychic type picked up his only present child and wiped the tears from her eyes _Do not cry my darling daughter we will find Erik all of us, won't we Haunter?_ Mewtwo turned to the ghost type as he asked the lousy watcher Haunter nodded his head very quickly so not to make Mewtwo even more mad at him _All right spread the word tell everyone to search for Erik and leave no stone unturned until my son is found!_ Mewtwo ordered it was a code red situation everyone was on high alert for Erik.

Meanwhile

Erik was wandering around laughing and giggling as he explored around the unfamiliar surroundings however when the male infant looked around he saw no one not his sister, not his daddy and none of the other family members Erik sat down he called out to his daddy and the others but no one came he did not know how to use telepathy yet so the lost infant just sat in the spot where he was at and cried his little lungs out elsewhere near a lake was female Kangaskhan was in tears as well she was barren which meant she could not produce offspring. She was very sad and embarrassed Kangaskhan were called the parent Pokémon so naturally she would feel humiliated and depressed seeing her friends with their babies happy and hugging each other eventually, she could not take it any more Kangaskhan decided to leave the others to be alone somewhere she gave a sad sighed and turned her head down just then she heard something and it sounded like a baby crying Kangaskhan shot her head up and turned it to the left she rushed to where the sound was coming when she got there she found a human baby not just any human baby but that human baby was Erik!

Erik had his eyes closed as he was crying Kangaskhan looked at the crying infant with a happy smile all of her sadness and depression disappeared seeing Erik she reached down to pick up the small creature and cradled him in her arms singing a lullaby to ease the child into a calm peace Erik stopped crying and looked at this strange creature he had never seen before the small boy did not know what this creature was but he sure liked and it sang so beautifully that he fell asleep. When she sensed the child was asleep Kangaskhan put the baby boy in her pouch and began to go look for something to eat.

Mewtwo and the others were searching for Erik the worried father did not want to leave his daughter alone so he made a sling out of some vines so Lunara was tied to his chest in a comfortable way.

_Is there any sign of Erik anywhere?_ The troubled parent asked Ninetales two and Bulbasaur two both shook their heads and said no Mewtwo gave a frustrated sigh _Where could that boy be?_ His first steps and he walks right out of our home what is next? The worried father asked himself Haunter looked all around him at everyone trying to find one of the children he was supposed to watch the ghost type saw Mewtwo and poor little Lunara the sweet infant had a sad expression on her face with tears in her eyes, Haunter put his hand on his head he felt so guilty he was trusted to look after the infants but lost one of them! Haunter straightened himself and told himself to stop feeling guilty and start looking! But where to start looking? Haunter just floated to and began to think this place was so big poor, lost, Erik could be anywhere oh well he would just have to start searching and hope for the best so Haunter began searching and he would not rest until little Erik was found and safe at home in his father's arms again! Elsewhere Kangaskhan was happy as can be she was playing with Erik he was happy too sure the little guy was scared an hour ago but now had someone to play with, not too far away Haunter looked for Erik from top to bottom no stone was left unturned or boulder and while the ghost type had promised to find the lost lad he was starting to get tired Haunter went to a nearby tree to rest for a bit and to think where to look next just then he heard a baby laughing not just any baby's laugh it was his Erik's laugh! Oh joy, oh joy, oh joy he had finally found him! Haunter went in the direction the laughter was coming from to not only Erik but a large female Kangaskhan too!

Haunter hid behind a tree so not to get spotted he looked to see Erik having fun and laughing, Kangaskhan was having fun as well both she and Erik looked so happy together, Haunter wanted to go and take Erik back to his home but he dared not to approach the large female the ghost type knew Kangaskhan were not called the parent Pokémon for nothing one wrong move and he would be pulverized into the ground! Haunter knew what to do had to back, get the others and let them know the situation right away he took one last look at Erik turned around and went back to get the others.

Back at the place the family lived there was no sign of Erik anywhere _Is there anyone who checked the garden?_ Mewtwo telepathically asked as he lied down in the grass out of exhaustion like everyone else with Lunara still on his chest ''Pikachu pika pi.'' Pikachu two replied which meant she had checked an hour ago just then Haunter came rushing at them ready to tell the news the tired father saw him and telepathically said _Oh it is you. What in the world do you want now?_ Mewtwo asked the fool who was responsible for this whole mess in the first place "Haunter haunt un un!" Haunter told everyone what he saw and that Erik was alright _Very well, take us to where you saw my Erik and this Kangaskhan but be warned if you are playing_ _a trick of any sorts_ _I will personally rake you across the earth myself._

Mewtwo warned Haunter for he was not in the mood for practical jokes Haunter took off and everyone else followed him hoping he was not pulling a joke. The search party ran, flew and levitated to the spot Haunter saw Erik the ghost type stopped behind some trees he signaled the others to stop, get behind a tree or bush to hide themselves and be very quiet. All were silent then they heard something it sounded like someone was singing and humming Mewtwo turned his head to the sound and saw a large female Kangaskhan and his Erik was with her! Yes indeed Erik was napping in her pouch as she sang a lullaby to sing him to sleep. _Erik! my son and look he is alright! It seems he was with that Kangaskhan the whole time while we were all searching for him either way he was so calm and relaxed he did not even miss his afternoon nap._ The relived father slowly walked toward the large female Pokémon Kangaskhan stopped singing Erik woke up he looked up to see if something was wrong Kangaskhan eased the boy's worries by gently caressing his little head the male adolescent calmed down but out of the corner of his eye he saw his daddy little Erik cheered with joy to see him with Lunara on his chest she too was happy to see her lost older brother. Kangaskhan put her arms around Erik to protect him he may not be her baby by birth but she was going to protect her child no matter what she put a scowl on her face and growled at the unknown stranger, she never saw a Pokémon that looked like him before he was a purple cat like Pokémon with three bulbous fingers on each of his hands he was a strange looking Pokémon indeed. _Kangaskhan please listen to me that boy you have in your pouch is my son,_ _I am not lying to you_ _I promise._ Kangaskhan got over her shock when she heard Mewtwo's voice in her head the strong normal type carefully removed Erik from her pouch she looked at the baby boy who put his small hands on her face _Please Kangaskhan_ _I miss him_ _I really do._ The adoptive father said with deep sincerity meaning every word he said from the bottom of his heart Kangaskhan sniffed Erik as she did so Erik laughed then took a sniff at Mewtwo just to make sure the strange Pokémon was telling the truth.

The others waited for what seemed like a long time to them but it was actually only two minutes when she handed Erik to him with a sad smile on her face Mewtwo was so happy to have his little Erik back the joyed father hugged his son as if there was no tomorrow Erik was hugging his daddy back and did not even know it Mewtwo lowered Erik a little so he was hugging Lunara who he had missed very much, Kangaskhan gave one last look at Erik before she left a small tear out of the corner of her eyes everyone looked to see the unhappy female Pokémon leaving. Erik began to cry he did not want to see her leave then Lunara started to cry as well! Mewtwo was surprised he thought his children would be happy since they were reunited but shortly after that they cried! _Oh no my dear, sweet children what is wrong, why do you cry my darling little ones?_ Mewtwo telepathically asked them even though he knew he would not get a response.

Kangaskhan heard the small babies cry and turned back quickly to see if something was wrong she returned to the same spot where she was at only to see the two little ones crying and their father trying to calm them down the worried female Pokémon sighed with relief she knew what to do. _Oh come now children please do not cry my little ones your daddy is here and so are your friends._ The other clone Pokémon were trying to make the crying babies laugh they tried funny faces gross sounds like arm farting and other silly things but nothing was working just then everyone heard a humming like song they turned to the direction where the sound was coming to the same Kangaskhan singing the same lullaby she sang to Erik earlier the boy smiled and squealed with joy seeing her again Lunara smiled too she also let out a cute yawn and fell into a deep sleep Kangaskhan came closer close enough that she began to caress Erik's head again he too let out a cute yawn and fell asleep. _How in the world did you do that?_ _I heard Kangaskhans lullaby was used to put their young to sleep but_ _I did not know it would work so quickly._ Mewtwo telepathically said as he was amazed by her technic she nodded her head and turned to leave when she felt a tail on her arm _Kangaskhan please wait do not_ go _yet come back home with us my children seem to have taken_ _a liking to you._ _I also want to know why are you here all alone without_ _a child of your own?_ Kangaskhan agreed to go with Mewtwo and his family she also agreed she would tell the whole story.

An hour and a half later everyone was finally home including the children who were put into their crib Haunter was with the children he was rubbing Erik on the head and saying in his own language ''I'm sorry this happened kids and Erik I'm so sorry I promise I will never lose you again.'' Haunter swore meaning every word he said little did he know Mewtwo was watching and listening as he heard everything the ghost type said the father had a smile on his face and nodded _Haunter come along please,_ _I have something_ _I wish to discuss with you._ Haunter nodded his head and followed not wanting to make the powerful father angry in case he was still furious for losing Erik and causing this whole fiasco to begin with, everyone was present including their new guest Kangaskhan she began to tell them everything by the time the large female Pokémon was done speaking a tear fell out of her eye all the other Pokémon were crying too even the jokester Haunter.

_I see it must be very hard for_ _a parent Pokémon not being able to have children of her own however_ _I have_ _a solution if you are all right with it._ Kangaskhan looked up to meet Mewtwo's gaze _As_ _you probably already know being a single parent_ _can be quite a challenge so I would like you to stay as my children's mother so do you accept Kangaskhan?_ Kangaskhan looked surprised for a moment but then she gave a great, big smile and said she would love to be their mother. _Then it is settled_ _welcome to_ _our family Kangaskhan._ They all cheered at having a new member to their family Kangaskhan was happy too now she was a mother with her own children to love. As for you my ghost type friend you are forgiven. Haunter hugged Mewtwo's and said thank you over three times after all that was done everyone went to bed all except for Mewtwo and the new mother Kangaskhan the two parents decided to stay with the children just in case the sleeping little ones were snoozing in their new mothers pouch while their daddy sat in a chair Lunara and Erik did not make a sound through the whole night.

Well here is chapter three hope you will enjoy it and stay tuned for more chapters yet to come.

Goodnight!


	4. Chapter 4 Life is wonderful

A week after the fiasco of his missing Erik and welcoming Kangaskhan as the children's new mother Mewtwo decided to take Erik and Lunara out into the world or out into the garden anyway everyone was outside enjoying the weather while it was still nice out the grass type Pokémon were watering the plants Mewtwo and Kangaskhan were watching in case of trouble and everyone else was playing with the children.

Lunara and Erik were looking around everywhere left and right, from top to bottom Ninetalestwo had the little bundles of joy wrapped in her tails to keep them warm and snugged Mewtwo of course bought little winter clothes for his children Lunara had a long sleeve purple jacket with a crescent moon that he sown on the left side where her heart is to make it more like her style she also had long magenta pants white booties, a cute little purple wooly hat on her head and light purple mittens to keep her hands warm. Erik had a comfy long blue vest jacket Mewtwo sown a sun mark on his left side where his heart was just like Lunara's the long pants cute, little Erik wore were yellow orange, his mittens were light blue same as his winter shoes earlier Mewtwo tried to put a blue wooly hat on Erik but the male human infant hissed at him whenever he tried and when the father of two finally got the hat on his son Erik somehow managed to get it off his head Mewtwo didn't know how his oldest child got it off, he turned around for one minute then when he looked Erik somehow got his hat off, Mewtwo knew he was not going to win so he just gave in.

Lunara began waddling over to a bush with very pretty purple flowers Haunter, Pikachu two and Meowth two followed her to make sure none of the children got lost again like last time, Lunara began to smell the flowers she squealed with joy at how lovely the flowers smelled the female adolescent then touched the flowers feeling the soft petals Lunara laughed with joy so much she almost fell on her fragile back Haunter caught her just in time the ghost type then sat the baby girl down Lunara began to clap her hands as she laughed the Pokémon that went with her laughed too.

Erik was having a good time himself sure he was just sitting there doing nothing but he was happy that everyone was with him this time he wanted in on the fun his sister was having so Erik began to crawl where Lunara was looking at the beautiful carnation when he got there Erik became mesmerized be the flowers as well both looking at all the beautiful plants as if they have never seen anything so lovely in all their short lives the Pokémon were having as much fun as the children.

So much fun in fact Lunara and her big brother didn't notice someone was approaching both turned their cute, little heads to see their daddy giving them a big warm smile on his face which was swelling with pride Mewtwo knelt down to sit with the two bundles of joy Lunara was on the right side with his tail wrapped around her the infant girl squealed with happiness and hugged her daddy's side with her adorable, small hands around him, Erik was placed on Mewtwo's lap with his three fingered hand on the boys back to steady him Erik gave his daddy a smile with drool coming out of the side of his mouth.

_Oh my dear boy what am I going to do with you_? Mewtwo asked his bouncing, baby boy as the loving father wiped the drool from his son's face their new mommy Kangaskhan walked up to her new family and sat down next to them she had one hand on her new mate and one around her little babies the family smiled at each other they then looked up at the sky where the sun was giving them warmth and the clouds floating in the air without a care in the world as Mewtwo looked at the sun and the clouds he began to remember Amber _dear, sweet, little Amber._

_Children look all the way up there in the sky._ Mewtwo pointed with his left hand way up in the sky Lunara and Erik looked up in the direction where their dear daddy was pointing at both were looking at a big, bright ball in the sky Erik reached up and tried to grab it but could not grab it._ That is the sun it makes the whole world_ _bright and it keeps us warm all day_. Mewtwo then noticed that Erik was trying to grab the sun while Lunara squinted at the sun _Oh yes that's right, Erik you possess_ _the mark of the sun on your forehead_. Erik stopped trying to reach the sun and closed his tiny eyes, the mark on his head began to glow a light, shimmering orange everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Erik just then the wind started to through everyone.

_That is called wind, the wind helps us along, sometimes it is soft and sometimes it is very strong_.

The children then witnessed something beautiful the first sunset they ever saw. Everyone looked at the wonderful sight in all its glory but something else happened both Lunara's and Erik's marks started to glow at the same time they then snuggled into each other out of fear Mewtwo saw this and held his children closer to him and telepathically whispered to his dear little ones.

_Do not be scared my sweet little babies that is just the sunset that is when the sun says goodnight see you tomorrow this is when daddy says come inside it is time for dinner and bath._

Just then an all too familiar sound and smell came to their senses they all went eww and tried their best to cover their noises in any way they could

And that sound and smell means it is for you to get a diaper change my stinky boy

Mewtwo looked at his wife with his noise all wrinkled and Kangaskhan with a hand over her snout, Lunara had her tiny hand over her noise and head turned as far away as possible so not to smell her brother's foul diaper the loving father kissed his daughters head and said to their mother.

_Here my love take our beautiful girl and give her a bath while I take our stinky son and give him a diaper change Then we shall get dinner started shall we_?

The new mother nodded with a smile liking the plan her husband made especially the part where she didn't have to change Erik's dirty diaper everyone else liked the plan as well and went to get dinner started in any way they could from gathering the food to getting out the pots and pans, Kangaskhan was giving Lunara a bubble bath the bubbles were a purplish pink color the female child was loving this being in warm, soapy water Kangaskhan was putting some grape scented shampoo on her head then she began to massage the shampoo gently so not to hurt her darling daughter after that she grabbed a nice, soft neon yellow towel to dry Lunara off with, put on a comfy pair of purple pajamas and Lunara was cleaned from head to toe Kangaskhan looked all around her daughter nodded her head at her work and kissed the child's forehead Lunara squealed with delight at having her forehead kissed by her mommy Kangaskhan put Lunara in her pouch so the infant girl would not run off and get lost they then proceeded to meet the others.

Meanwhile

_Oh Erik please hold still so daddy can change_ _your dirty diaper please_. Mewtwo telepathically said to his mess maker who was giggling and wiggling the whole time the father tried to change his son's stinky diaper just then Erik struck his daddy with a familiar string of yellow rain straight at Mewtwo's forehead! The father's eyes were wide open as was his mouth in disbelief that happened to him by his own son none the less! Erik just laughed and laughed with his arms going up and down Mewtwo grabbed a tissue nearby, began to wipe his face clean, looked at his son with his hands on his hips, with a playful angry look and said _Oh so want to play_ _dirty do you son? Then let us play dirty!_ With that said the father used his psychic powers to change the boy's diaper when at last the boy's diaper was cleaned. A nice warm blue bubble bath later and both mother and father arrived with both their children changed and cleaned everyone sat and ate supper, having a great time together the children had their faces cleaned from eating Lunara and Erik played by the window just then Lunara sat down the poke 'doll of a Treecko she was playing with and closed her eyes the crescent moon mark on her forehead began to glow the moon girl opened her eyes both she and Erik looked at another circle in the sky even though the sky was dark out and there were little tiny lights too.

Mewtwo came by to get the kids ready for bed when he saw his sweet little one's looking out at the night sky in amazement because they have never seen the night sky before. The happy father looked at his adorable, curios children with a smile he walked right up to his little babies and knelt down to them Erik pointed at the night sky with his hand and said ''Dada?'' asking if that was the sun again Mewtwo looked up he saw the moon and the stars he looked at his children whom were staring right at him waiting for their daddy to answer their question _That my children is the moon and those are stars that twinkle all night just so we won't feel alone_ _in the dark_. Mewtwo remembered every word sweet Amber told him sure it took a long while to remember but it was worth it just to tell his dear little ones but what he did not notice was that tears were coming out of his eyes Lunara and Erik chirped wondering if their daddy was alright or if they did something wrong to upset him. Lunara reached up with her right hand and touched her daddies cheek his tear came on her hand Mewtwo opened his eyes to look at his concerned children _Do_ _not worry my dear children these are just tears I am crying. My friend's father use to tell her a bed time story that when Pokémon are sad and they cry their tears are filled with life you two must know even when I may not be with you someday I will always love you both very much with all my heart and life is wonderful._

When Mewtwo was done telepathically speaking his two angels were fast asleep both all curled up on their daddy's sides the father smiled with happiness he picked both of the children up in his arms, put them gently into their cradle, he kissed each of their foreheads and whispered goodnight the tired father, his wife would stay with the children that night both grabbing a chair and all fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

Alright everyone here is chapter four sorry if it is overdo I was busy with school and Christmas preparations hope you all are still there and that there are no hard feelings I will try to get the next chapter up sooner and merry Christmas to you all goodnight!


	5. Chapter 5 Happy Birthday children

A few months passed by and the children were ready to learn how to eat soled food! Erik who was the oldest was up first their daddy was trying to teach them how to eat bananas for the first time Erik was placed in his chair a blue bib with a sun mark was sown on it to fit the boy's style, he had a small plastic fork in his hand, a plate of bananas was placed in front of him and Mewtwo sitting across from the baby boy to help just in case Erik looked at the fork in his hand then at the plate with bananas and finally at his daddy. Mewtwo looked back at his son with a smile on his face it took Mewtwo a while to get a comfortable hold of the fork because some things can be difficult and uncomfortable to hold when you only have three fingers on each hand Mewtwo was thinking of having his wife teach the children how to eat bananas but both of them agreed that her hands were too big to use silverware and she did not know how to use them at all but Mewtwo remembered how humans used them from watching a commercial on television so when he figured out how get a good and comfortable hold Mewtwo would teach Lunara and Erik how to eat soled food.

_See this Erik?_ _This is a fork and those are bananas, you use the fork to eat with the bananas like this._ Mewtwo demonstrated by using the fork with his hand to pick up the banana and eat it, Erik just sat there staring at his daddy with a cute, curious look on his little face_ Now it is your turn my son, try to do what I did now give it_ _a try._ Erik tried to mimic what his daddy did sure it was a bit hard and the bouncing, baby, boy did not know if these yellow things were good or not but he managed to get one in his mouth. And he loved it, boy was it yummy, Erik hummed with delight in tasting the sweet fruit what a tasty treat he had in his mouth!

_Very good Erik, you ate soled food with silverware for the first time!_ Mewtwo's smiled was swelled with pride while all that was happening Lunara watched everything that was going and she too wanted in on the action she also did not want to be behind her brother just because she was a girl ''Dada, dada!'' Lunara shouted with her arms in the air wanting to give what Erik did a try her daddy and brother turned to look at her_ Oh Lunara do want to give it a try dear? Alright then let us give it a try_ _child_. Mewtwo said as lifted his little girl in the air with his psychic powers and set the female child in her purple chair with a plastic fork of her own Mewtwo got Lunara a plate of bananas and a purplish pink bib as well the female child was excited but nervous then she remembered how Erik did it so she tried to do what her brother did with a bit of difficulty she managed to get a banana slice in her mouth and she loved it every bit as much as her big brother so she took another piece and another while Erik grabbed his plate and put it against his little face which was now covered in banana slices _Oh Erik! You are supposed to use your fork to eat not_ _your face you little piglet._ Mewtwo playfully scolded his son with a smile on his face as he cleaned the messy boy's face with a nice, soft blue rag _There you go Erik all_ _nice and clean as well as both yours and your sister's plate well done my dear children_. Lunara picked up her plate and banged it with her plastic fork as she yelled ''Yay!" Erik however just let out a big, loud, nasty burp in his daddy's face!

_Erik that is disgusting! Lucky for you that you are so cute!_

Mewtwo scolded his son for real with his three fingered hand on his snout! Kangaskhan just came in with a smile on her face seeing her little babies eating solid food for the first time she had returned from picking some fruit from a nearby tree which were now in a woven weaved basket in her arms. Look dear, are you seeing this? Lunara and Erik are eating solid for the first! I even took a picture while you were out. The proud father said as he showed his mate the photo he took from a camera the others found recently the mother of two smile grew wider as she cleaned Lunara face on her way to wash the fruit she brought home.

Mewtwo picked up both of the kids so they can play with the clone Pokémon in the garden the two were always happy playing in the garden together Erik he could play anywhere but Lunara was happier playing in the garden with all the pretty flowers and plants Haunter and Ninetales two led the children outside Haunter holding Erik's hand with his ghostly fingers and Ninetales two had Lunara on her back with her tails wrapped around her so the little girl wouldn't fall off. _Look at them dear_ _walking, talking, and eating solid food the children are growing up right before our very eyes before they be going to school getting careers and becoming adults_ _living on their own_. Mewtwo said with pride watching their little babies play with the clone Pokémon Mewtwo turned to look at his wife to see tears in her eyes thinking about all the things her husband said about her babies growing up Mewtwo went to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders and telepathically said_ Come, come my dear the children will not be growing up for a while now so let us not worry about the future, for now let us enjoy the time we have with our little ones._

Kangaskhan wiped her tears and gave Mewtwo a smile knowing he was right and she was going to enjoy every moment she had with her little babes while they were still needed their parents to take care of them.

A few more months later and everyone was preparing for the big day it was Lunara's and Erik's birthday but not just a birthday their first birthday! Some of the female clone Pokémon were busy getting Lunara ready the moon marked girl was in a light purple dress with white booties and a lilac rose barrette in her hair Ninetales two was cleaning her cheek while Kangaskhan was brushing Lunara's hair slowly and gently so not to cause discomfort to the female child.

Meanwhile some of the male clone Pokémon were busy getting the hyperactive, Erik ready as well but he was so excited because everyone was in such a fuss about what he did not know so for that reason he could not stay still for even a second! ''Haunter haunt haunt!'' Haunter told the other clone male Pokémon to get the kid in the suit in was a teal colored tux for baby boys after a few minutes they finally got Erik in his suit and got him cleaned up.

In the family room everything and everyone was ready the happy parents were just finishing the birthday cakes the sweet treats were iced candled and ready for the new one year olds to eat one was chocolate with purple frosting and had one candle that looked like a yellow, crescent moon the flame was lite and ready, as was Erik's birthday cake it was blue frosted with a risen sun candle Excellent the cakes are frosted and for the children to eat. _So far, so good would not you say my dear?_

Kangaskhan couldn't agree with him more the adults would have a much bigger cake for themselves so the kids could have their own cakes to eat ''Ninetales!'' The girls just came in with Lunara all dressed up and looking cute as can be she was riding on Ninetales's back of course the fox type had her tales wrapped around the female one year old for safety so Lunara won't fall off, not long after the girls came out with Lunara the guys came out with the excited, bouncing, boy Erik who was being held by Tentacrueltwo wiggling and giggling the entire time._ Children do you know what day it is?_ Mewtwo asked his little ones both Lunara and Erik just stared at their mommy and daddy in curiosity the parents smiled and said in union it is your birthday! The parents shouted as they raised their hands in the air at that moment the cakes were shown, a purple and blue banner came it said Happy first birthday Lunara and Erik everyone came out of hiding and said in their own languages ''Happy birthday kids!'' Both the birthday kids squealed with joy as streamers were blasted everywhere Well everyone with all that said and done let us have cake!

Everyone sat at the table eating, talking and having one heck of a time! Lunara and Erik were having just as much fun as everyone else was having. Lunara was eating her cake with a fork Mewtwo and the others watched the kids as they ate their cakes Lunara shared a bite of her cake with Ninetales two while Erik threw his fork aside and ate the blue frosted cake with his face! _Oh Erik stop eating like a little Munchlax and use your fork you silly boy._ Mewtwo told Erik as he whipped the boy's cake covered face until it was clean again just then the boy let out a very big burp right in his daddy's face _Oh dear Erik_! _Did you eat something other than the_ _cake?_ Mewtwo asked as he held his snout everyone else just laughed while Lunara just said ''Peewee!'' _Peewee indeed my dear Lunara. Peewee indeed_. After all that was said and done it was time for the best part of a birthday party presents! Everyone gathered around in a big circle Lunara and Erik however sat in the middle waiting for their gifts Mewtwo and Kangaskhan each grabbed one for them one was wrapped in lilac wrapping paper topped with a pretty golden ribbon the other was cerulean with an orange bow both the kids got their presents and began opening them very quickly.

Lunara squealed with joy it was her favorite Treecko doll that got ripped up the day before when it happened she cried all night because she couldn't find it and sleep with it but now it was good as new the female one year old gave the doll a tight squeeze with her eyes closed. Erik was happy with his gift too he got a mudkip doll that he was wanting since seeing it in a TV commercial Erik too gave his doll a hug as well the next present Lunara got was wrapped in sparkly pink wrapping paper with a pretty silver bow in it was a doll of a poke 'ball with her crescent moon mark on it Lunara cooed as she looked at it in wonder Erik's was present was wrapped in light green wrapping paper topped with a blue ribbon it was a doll the same as his sister's but with the mark of the sun like his and he too looked at the doll in wonder Look at it the marks on those dolls closely_ children for some day when you become Pokémon trainers, coordinators or breeders those symbols you are looking at will be on your real poke balls when you are older of course._

The children just kept staring at their new dolls in wonder then their daddy's words got to them and they cheered in excitement all the presents were opened the kitchen was cleaned and the kids were all cleaned up as well both the little sleepy heads were so tired they fell asleep with their new Treecko and Mudkip dolls in their cute, tiny, little arms. Kangaskhan put them in bed, tucked them in and kissed them both goodnight on their foreheads the proud mother then stretched her arms high in the air and went to meet her mate both kissed each other then went to go to bed themselves side by side.


	6. Chapter 6 A new friend for Lunara

Six years later

How time flies. Before everyone knew it, Lunara and Erik were now seven year olds meditating in the family room with their father Mewtwo. He knew his children's powers were getting stronger every day, so he thought to teach them how to control their psychic powers. The kids were levitating in midair, both the children developed their own sense of style. Lunara still had pale skin, her long dark brown hair was in a volumised French braid and two strands of hair framed each side of her face. The bangs were still long covering her birthmark, which was the crescent moon. For clothes she had a purple smock top with a ribbon, a purple tiered satin skirt, light purple leggings and black laced boots. She also had a crescent moon amulet with a strange stone in the center. Its chain was silver, it went down to her chest. Lunara's eyes were closed, legs crisscross and her hands were on her knees. Erik's terra rose hair was a bit spiked up, his bangs were like his sister's, still covering his birthmark, which was a mark of the sun. For clothes, he had a very light blue t-shirt with a white puffy cloud at the midsection and a sun on top. His sky blue jacket had clouds on each side, both stopped at his chest. The sleeves covered his elbows and they stopped there, he had fingerless sky blue gloves, blue jeans with two suns on each side of them and silver loafers with a cloud on each one. He too had an amulet, it was of the sun with the strange stone in the center. Like Lunara's, it too had a silver chain and came down to his chest.

_Alright children that is enough you may now go to play_. ''Are you sure daddy?'' Lunara asked as she and her older brother were safe on the ground Yes my dear I am sure you two have worked hard enough for today so go have fun. ''Ok daddy'' Lunara said as she and Erik got their toys and began to play. Erik had his favorite Mudkip doll, while Lunara with her Treecko doll. They were pretending to have real Pokémon and were on a journey together. But eventually they stopped playing and watched a Pokémon battle live from the Hoenn league. After that, they watched a live Pokémon contest. When there was nothing else on TV to watch, Lunara sighed as she fell on her back, with the Treecko doll still in hand through the entire time. ''What's wrong Lunara, didn't you have fun playing Pokémon journey and watching those cool battles?'' Erik asked as he and his little sister have always had fun doing those things. ''I don't know, I guess I'm just bored. We pretend to have Pokémon of our own, day in and day out, boring!'' she said with her head in the air as the girl sat up _so that is what has been troubling you my daughter_. Both the kids turned to see their mom and dad with a purple box and a blue box in their arms. ''Yes, I am sorry I did not tell you sooner daddy.'' Lunara apologized with her hands behind her back, not looking at the parents. _Do not sad be my dear_, _sweet daughter it is only natural that you_ _feel this way, many children have felt like this_ _from time to time,_ _so your mother and I got you two these_. "What are they?" Lunara asked, as she and her brother looked at each other, then at the strange packages.

Both the parents had smiles on their faces. Kangaskhan said in her own language of course, "Your father and I were thinking that since you both have been working so hard in your psychic training, you two deserve a reward. Now go ahead and open them."

Lunara and Erik looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and opened the gifts Kangaskhan and Mewtwo got them. What they saw inside made them gasp and smile with joy. For inside were two poke balls, each had their birthmarks on them! "Oh my gosh our very own, very first poke balls with our birthmarks on them this is so cool!" Exclaimed Lunara "This isn't just cool, this is so stinking awesome!" Erik exclaimed as well. "Thank you mom and daddy!" Both children thanked their parents as they hugged them. _Now children,_ I _am very glade that you like them however, you need to think before you catch a Pokémon with them before the time comes to get your own starter Pokémon_ _because once you catch your starter Pokémon you will began your journey with them. You need to think before you catch, as they say. Because just having one Pokémon_ _is a big responsibility. Like any other living thing, you need to feed it, take care of it, clean it and make sure that it is healthy._ Mewtwo explained to the kids_ do you two understand children?_

"Yes, we understand." Replied Lunara and Erik knowing what their father meant. So they both thought about what Pokémon would be their very first ones. "Hey Lunara, what Pokémon do you want to be your very first Pokémon ever?" Erik asked as he looked at his poke ball, while still holding the Mudkip doll. "To be truthful I don't know, but when I do get my first Pokémon I will try to teach it the move Psychic if I can that way I will pass down what our father taught us to our Pokémon, if I can teach it Psychic that is." Erik just stared at his sister trying to process everything she just said "Ok then, well for my first Pokémon I want it to be maybe a Mudkip, just like the doll I'm holding! Yay I think Mudkip is pretty cool and so are its evolutionary forms!" Lunara nodded her head in understanding, then she looked at the Treecko doll she had since she and her brother were babies. "Come to think of it I guess it would be nice to have a real Treecko."

The children decided to go out and play with the clone Pokémon, Erik went surfing with the water types, while Lunara played ball with the grass types. "Here it comes Bulbasaurtwo, get ready!'' Lunara tossed her favorite purple ball with a star on it at the grass type clone. It jumped up and hit the ball with its head "Bulba!" it said as it came to the seven year old female, but it was too high for her to catch it and it went behind a bush. Bulbasaurtwo bowed its head saying "Bulbasaur." Meaning it said "I'm sorry Lunara." The little girl looked at her friend and she gave him a smile, went over to pet him and said "It is alright I know you did not do it on purpose, so do not worry about it wait here. I will go get the ball, O.K.?"

Bulbasaurtwo looked up, gave Lunara a lick on the cheek and nodded its head. "Alright then, here I go, I will be back soon." Lunara said as she went to search for the ball behind the bush, she looked, but it was not behind the bush. So she looked farther ahead to see a clearing where her ball was next to a big rock. Lunara went to retrieve it, she picked it up and said "Well that was pretty easy." The confident seven year old boasted with the prize in her hands. Just then she heard a hissing noise, when she turned to her left saw a big Arbok with a scar on its face, mouth wide open and teeth showing! Lunara was scared out of her mind. The child tried to stayed away and not look at it because whoever stares at the pattern on an Arboks belly becomes frozen with fear. Lunara took three steps back, but then her back was against the wall literally! Lunara tried to look everywhere except at the purple serpent but unfortunately she couldn't help but stare at the snake like thing. The girl still had her ball in hand, so the seven year old female tried to use her psychic powers to throw her ball at it, but the poor thing was too scared to move. However, maybe luck was on her side, because out of the corner of her eye she saw a Treecko walking by. So with all her might she tried to plea for help "Please can you help me?" Lunara cried to the wood gecko "Treecko?" Treecko turned to see Lunara in danger with tears in her eyes "Oh please help me!" The scared little girl pleaded. Treecko saw the scared look on the girl's face. He made his mind up to save her, the wood gecko jumped in the air and hit the hissing harasser right on the head with a pound attack. "Treecko!" It said as it yelled and got in front of the damsel in distress. Lunara watched in awe at the brave little grass type "Arbok bok!" Arbok yelled being mad at the annoying little weed getting in the way of his dinner. So the mean poison type lunged at Treecko, but the little guy was too quick "Treecko!" it mocked the hissing bully in human language it said "You missed!", while still in the air it landed another pound attack on the same spot! "Go for it little guy!"Lunara said as she got up and cheered on her hero. Arbok was raging mad he has had enough of the little lizard pounding on his head, now Arbok was going to finish him once and for all!

Lunara saw that the wood gecko Pokémon was strong, but he was also getting tired. She could see sweat on Treecko's face and he began panting in exhaustion, so she had to think of something quick! Mom, Daddy please save us! Lunara pleaded in her mind hoping her parents will save her and Treecko before that serpent hurts her new friend "Arbok!" Lunara turned her head in time to see Treecko almost being bitten by that sneaky snake. Before Arbok could try anything else, Treecko landed a really hard pound attack on the same spot for three times in a row. Arbok began to go from side to side until it fell on the ground, its tongue out on the side and the eyes were all swirly in other words, Arbok fainted and Treecko won!

"Hooray you did Treecko!" Lunara jumped in the air as she cheered for her grass type hero. Then she hugged him and said "I love you!" Lunara exclaimed while the tired Treecko was in her arms "Treecko!" The wood gecko said in a tired voice while he was on his knees Lunara! Are you alright honey? Lunara turned her head to see her mom, daddy, Erik, Pikachu two, Meowth two and Bulbasaur two running to the scene. When Kangaskhan saw the knocked out Arbok she gasped, ran to Lunara and picked her up to protect the female child along with Treecko still in Lunara's arms. Mewtwo and the clone Pokémon who came with him got in front of his wife and children along with the tired Treecko who came to his daughter's rescue. _Dear Lord! What has happened here?_ The worried father asked. As he came to his unharmed daughter, he then just noticed the tired Treecko in Lunara's arms Lunara _who is this young one?_ "This Treecko came to my rescue when that Arbok attacked me and I think this Treecko might be hurt too." Lunara told him when she saw a cut on his leg. While he dodge the attack, that doesn't mean the snake's attack missed completely and the wild warrior's leg was bleeding a little. Seeing this, Lunara put her cheek on Treecko's head, and just then, Arbok started to wake up. Erik saw this and alerted the others, "Mom, dad that Arbok's waking up!" Erik yelled as he tugged on Mewtwo's tail. Everyone turned to see that what the boy said was true! _Do not worry my son I see him!_ Mewtwo's eyes glowed as he was using his psychic powers on Arbok. Before the harassing hisser knew what was happening, he was being lifted in the air and brought roughly to a purple cat like Pokémon with a very scary, angry look on his face. The creature's eyes were in a hardened glare and his teeth were showing in a mean looking snarl. Arbok was staring at him face to face, he was speechless in fright _you will leave here, never return and you will most certainly never ever try to harm my children again! Do you understand me serpent?!_ Arbok nodded his head very quickly understanding perfectly well what he meant Good now go, you brutish beast! The angry father telepathically yelled as he sent the vial thing far far away. When he landed, everyone heard a crash followed by a painful groan "Daddy we have to help this Treecko, he got hurt and it was all because he was trying to protect me!" Lunara plead with tears in her eyes. Kangaskhan wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes and kissed her forehead. Mewtwo turned to look at his daughter _Of course my dear daughter, do not worry we will take him home immediately, so dry the tears from your eyes my Lunara._ Mewtwo said trying to reassure his daughter. Erik went to pick up the ball. Once the boy did that, everyone turned and went home as quickly as possible. Lunara looked down at the grass type who saved her and protected her, he had his eyes closed but still she worried "Do not worry Treecko you will be alright soon, really!" Lunara said to the injured warrior as she held him tight to her heart.

Fifteen minutes later everyone returned home. Mewtwo brought the first aid kit and medicine. Lunara got Treecko comfortable by laying him in a cushioned basket with his head and legs slightly elevated by pillows and a slightly wet rag was placed on his head. Mewtwo knelt down next to the injured Treecko, Lunara however never left the little guy's side since they got home. Mewtwo went to grab the first thing he needed but he found nothing when he turned to ask Lunara where the supplies were. The father smiled, for he was seeing his own daughter tend to the wood gecko herself. Lunara crushed an herb to be used on the cut. Once it was crushed and wet enough she prepared to put the goop on the slightly bleeding cut. "This might sting a bit but it will help with your injury, honest", the little nurse warned. She then put the goop on the cut and judging by the way Treecko's face cringed, she was right. Lunara applied a bandage around his injured leg. Once that was done, Lunara smashed some Oran berries along with some fruits like apples and bananas, she put them in a bowl to make some medicine to restore Treecko's health. When Lunara checked to make sure it was right, she gave it a little taste. Her face made a disgusting look and she knew it was ready. "Here Treecko eat this, it will help you feel better, really." The girl promised as she held a spoon out for her new friend. Treecko looked at the substance on the spoon, he turned his head to look at Lunara, she gave a smile and nodded her head. The wood gecko gave the spoon one more look then ate what was in it. His face made the same look Lunara had on her own face "Yes I know, same here." Lunara gave a little laugh, then Treecko gave a little laugh too. The little grass type warrior also gave a yawn then fell asleep. "There time for some rest." Lunara said as she covered Treecko with a blanket. Mewtwo watched it all with a smile on his face. He was swelling with pride. Lunara looked up at her father realizing she used the supplies without his permission she gasped "I am so sorry daddy, I did not ask before using the supplies, it is just that he looked like he was in pain and..!'' Before Lunara could say anything she felt a familiar hand on her right shoulder, she looked to see a big smile on her daddy's face _You do not have to apologize my dear daughter you handled the situation well, you also treated this Treecko like a real Pokémon doctor, you have made me proud my daughter._ Lunara was speechless, she had just heard her father praise her for a great job on tending to a Pokémon, all on her own, for the first time. To Lunara, it was a wonderful thing to hear. She then had a big smile on her face. Lunara then gave her daddy a great big hug, with her arms around his neck "Oh thank you daddy!''. Mewtwo wrapped his arms around his daughter. Kangaskhan and Erik came in to see the sweet sight between father and daughter. Both father and daughter saw them as they walked over "So how's Treecko doing?" Erik asked. The boy knelt down to get a better look at the patient, he smiled and said quietly so not to wake the sleeping treecko "Wow dad you did a real good job tending to his wounds!" Erik looked at his dad with a smile _Actually son it was your sister who tended to this Treecko, and she did all by herself._ When Mewtwo finished, he put a hand on Lunara's shoulder. The girl looked at her daddy with an open smile and eyes bright, she placed her hand on her daddy's fingers "Thank you daddy!" Erik gave his little sister a flabbergasted surprise look. "No way! You tended to this Treecko all by yourself?!" Erik asked quietly in disbelief.

Lunara gave her big brother a nod "How did you do it Lunara?" Erik asked, he wanted to know after all, he and Lunara only started their medical training from their parents "To be truthful I do not really know, I just wanted to help Treecko so badly I just grabbed the supplies and got to work." Lunara said truthfully. Kangaskhan then remembered why she and Erik came in the first place. It was to tell them that dinner was ready _Dinner sound like a great idea, come on children let us go to dinner._ Mewtwo put a hand on both his children's shoulders. Lunara looked at the sleeping Treecko with a worried look, she didn't want to leave her injured friend all alone, so she turned to her father "But daddy, what about my new friend Treecko? I do not want him to wake up in a strange new place all alone. So can I stay with him please daddy?" Lunara pleaded with tears in her eyes. Mewtwo looked at Lunara, then at their grass type patient, he thought about it and telepathically said All right Lunara we will bring you your food and something to eat for our grass type friend too Mewtwo finished. As he and Kangaskhan smiled at their daughter "Thank you again." Lunara noticed she had been thanking her daddy a lot, the female child then went to the sleeping Treecko and got a cushion to sit on so she can watch over the patient in a more comfortable position. "Do not worry Treecko, I am going to make sure you get better right away." Lunara told the wood gecko as he was sleeping away.

Everyone had dinner Lunara stayed with Treecko eating a plate filled with delicious fruits. There was a bowl of vegetables for the heroic Treecko when he woke up. Erik and the parents ate with Lunara so she wouldn't feel lonely. It was 8:30 pm that meant it was time for everyone to go to bed.

Erik went to his room my daughter it is time for bed please come with me. "Daddy would it be alright if I stay the night down here, just in case Treecko might wake up?" Lunara asked her daddy. She really wanted to stay with Treecko but Lunara knew she needed her daddy's permission. Mewtwo smiled as he nodded with understanding he went up to bed with Ninetales two, Pikachu two and Haunter to watch over Lunara for safety. There was a comfy long, dark greenish couch so Lunara grabbed a blanket, her violet blue pillow with light blue shooting stars on it and they all went to sleep.

It was 8: 18 a.m. when Treecko woke up. He found himself in a cushioned basket with a blanket covering him. He saw a Pikachu, a Ninetales, Haunter and the little girl he saved from that mean Arbok yesterday. He remembered how scared she looked, then he turned to his left to see some delicious vegetables in bowl. They were so temping, but he wanted to make sure the human female was alright. When Treecko got to his feet, his left leg hurt. It was then, Treecko noticed the bandages on his injured leg. The wood gecko tried again but let out a groan, that sound woke up the sleeping human female. When she woke up, she saw who made the noise. Lunara let out a happy gasp, the Pokémon that stayed with her woke up too there right in front of their eyes was the Treecko who saved Lunara "Oh Treecko you are alright I am so happy!" Lunara said as she gently hugged the wood gecko, Pokémon mindful of her hero's injured leg Treecko?" the grass type looked puzzled for a minute then shrugged his shoulders and returned the hug "Mom, daddy, Erik come quick!" Lunara yelled Erik and their parents came down stairs to see Lunara awake along with the Treecko from yesterday in her arms! "Alright he's awake!" Erik cheered as he jumped in the air with his fists raised high over his head _Oh Lunara he is alright thank goodness!_ Mewtwo praised as he saw the green patient awake both he and Kangaskhan came over to the girl and Treecko Erik saw the grass type awake "Alright the little guy's up that is so awesome!" The boy cheered as he jumped in the air with his fists raised high he then ran to join the group to see Treecko Lunara had the cute, little guy on her right hip, she had one hand on his back and the other was holding up his leg to keep it elevate just in case Erik looked at the wood gecko from head to toe seeing his little sister's handiwork.

"Wow Lunara you did a really good job!" Erik praised her handiwork "I just did the best I could but thank you none the less." Lunara replied with a smile on her face everyone then heard a grumble everyone turned to Treecko whose face was turning red due to blushing "Treecko are you hungry?" Lunara asked in response Treecko turned his head away in embarrassment "It is alright if you are hungry, look there are some nice, tasty vegetables just for you."

Lunara turned so Treecko can see the bowl of vegetables. When he saw them, the injured grass type began to drool without him knowing it "Eww Treecko you are drooling on me!" Lunara exclaimed immediately Treecko stopped what he was doing "Treecko." Which meant "I'm sorry." In his native language "Do not worry my brother does that when he is hungry too." Erik heard that and let out a big "Hey!" Lunara put the hungry Pokémon down in front of the bowl. When Treecko was seated on a cushion, he began to eat like there was no tomorrow. Everyone watched as Treecko quickly finished, even licking it clean once. The not so hungry Pokémon was done and he had a full stomach with a big smile on his face.

"Boy he was really hungry" Erik said. Everyone nodded with dumbfound looks on their faces. "Now if only we can get you to clean your plate Erik." Lunara replied looking at her older brother. Erik recovered from Treecko's fast eating, his face got replaced with rage while his fist balled up. "Watch it Lunara, I'm still your big brother!" Erik warned waving his fist _Now, now children this is no time to argue_, _this is time for breakfast_ Mewtwo said as he got between the two before a fight broke out. "Ok" both children said at the same time. "Can Treecko join us too please daddy?" Lunara asked as she looked at her father. As Mewtwo began to think, he felt a tug on his tail. The powerful psychic turned to look at Treecko with the bowl in his tiny hands asking for more. "You're hungry again?!" Erik asked not believing that the wood gecko was hungry, even after eating an entire bowl of vegetables, the honored guest nodded his head with big puppy dog eyes.

"Well Erik, Treecko here is still growing, not only that, but you would be hungry too if you battled an Arbok." Lunara answered his question_ Not only that, he is more than welcomed to join us for breakfast._ Mewtwo answered his daughter's question with a smile. "Yay!" Lunara cheered as she hugged her little hero. But, then she smelled something "Erik we did not even eat yet and you are doing it already!" Lunara said being peeved that her big brother played the tushy trumpet. "Hey it wasn't me, besides you should know the golden rule by now, whoever smelt it dealt it! Erik acknowledge Lunara. She took a closer look at Treecko, seeing now, that her new friend was pretty dirty. Lunara sat the wood gecko down and noticed that the poor little grass type seemed pretty unhealthy. "You poor little fella you are a mess." Giving her little buddy a sympathetic look, with a concerned frown, Treecko bowed his head in embarrassment and shame. Lunara saw this and she grabbed his chin, lifted it up and gave him a comforting smile. "But do not worry, all you need is a nice bath, a hot meal, some more rest, and you will be better in no time." When Lunara said that, she picked him up and ran upstairs to give him a nice relaxing bubble bath.

Five minutes later

Lunara got everything she needed such as towels, shampoo, body wash and conditioner all these were for grass types. "Alright Treecko your bath is ready!" Lunara declared. With a bit of difficulty, she got the dirty wood gecko in the tub first, then she got him all wet, next gently massaged the shampoo all over the grass type. Treecko was blowing green bubbles. He never saw green bubbles before, but boy did he love them. Lunara rubbed some conditioner on him, after that she washed him with body wash that smelled like gingerbread and finally Lunara poured some water on him. After that, Lunara got him and put him on the floor. When Treecko was out of the dirty water, Lunara drained the bath and dried the wet but cleaned grass type off with two soft towels. When the washing and drying was done, Treecko looked as good as new. Not only did he look better, he also felt better. Lunara too marveled at the now clean Treecko. He looked a lot healthier now, his skin color was brighter, his posture was better and his eyes looked brighter as well. All without even getting the bandages wet. "Well Treecko how do you feel?" Lunara asked with her hands on her hips and a big, happy smile on her face. Treecko looked at himself from top to bottom, he saw a mirror and walked up to it slowly, because of his leg injury. When he made it to the mirror, the clean forest dweller almost didn't recognize the Treecko he was staring at.

Treecko turned his head to look at Lunara with a smile of his own and thanked her with a hug "You are very welcome my adorable, little friend!" Lunara replied as she gently returned the hug. "Now come on I think it is time for breakfast." Treecko nodded his head, Lunara picked him up and headed to join the others for breakfast.

Ten minutes later

"Everyone we are here!" Lunara announced as she and Treecko came downstairs. Everyone greeted each other with a "Good morning!" as they all sat down. Including their new guest. There was a bowl all ready for him and it was still hot. "Enjoy your breakfast, Treecko!" Lunara said as she sat him to join the others. Everyone gave him a warm Rise family welcome, especially the other grass types in the family. Treecko was fed steamed vegetables and some watermelon. The kids had toast and fruit_ Lunara, Treecko looks very clean I am impressed my daughter._ Mewtwo praised his daughter with pride. "I did not do anything special, I just tended to his injuries, fed him, gave him a bath and that was it" Lunara replied. "Hey mom, dad, can I go play where Lunara was yesterday please?" Erik asked, hoping he would meet a Pokémon and care for it so he could prove he was just as good at caring for Pokémon as Lunara. He was starting to get a little jealous, both parents answered with a big "No!"

It was 9:00 pm, which meant it was time for bed. As the kids were heading up to bed, Lunara turned to look at her green friend getting into his basket bed. He was looking a little lonely, Lunara saw her daddy, but just as she was about to ask him if she could stay with Treecko, he beat her to the punch. _It is alright my daughter you may even take him to your room, as long as you are careful with him going up the stairs._ "Thank you daddy!" Lunara hugged her male parent. Then picked up Treecko who was in the basket, she used her hands to lift the make-shift bed, not trusting to use her psychic powers considering Treecko might get hurt. "Come on Treecko, you can sleep with me in my room!" Lunara said, with much joy in her voice.

Five minutes later

On a door that had a full moon in the middle on the sides were silver clouds and stars on top of the moon. "Well, Treecko, here we are!" Lunara said, before she grabbed the gold color doorknob and opened the door. Inside the walls were colored pink, on them were posters of Pokémon trainers and coordinators. While others were drawings that Lunara drew herself. On the left wall there was a window with curtains that were plum colors and had yellow stars.

On the right wall was a flower calendar, there was a dark blue dresser that had five drawers with highlighted blue stars painted on them. The sides and the knobs on the drawers were silver, on top was a lamp that was clear, inside it were green leaves and red rose petals floating in purplish pink liquid. The shade was black with purple tulips on it. Next to it, was a Flaaffy piggy bank. There was also a black drawer dresser on it was a statue of an Absol sitting down. A handheld black mirror with a Butterfree above the handle and on the back, a TV, a large, brown jewelry box with daffodils on it, another jewelry box that was light green with purple Butterfree on it. A walk-in closet that had cherry blossom trees, grass, a clear lake and red rose bushes painted on its doors. A queen sized bed with a comforter on top and a soft purple blanket with a highlighted yellow crescent moon in the center and on the sides were blue diamonds. On the sides of the bed were two black bookshelves both had crescent moons on the top, but the difference between the two was the one on the right had blooming red roses while the one on the left had sky blue roses. Both had books on Pokémon, flowers, gardening, herbal medicine, fantasy and poetry. On top of the right bookshelf were pictures of family members, on the left bookshelf were snow globes. One had a Pikachu, the second one had a yellow rose in it and the last had the psychic type symbol. The floor was even carpeted for comfort.

"Well what do you think Treecko?" Lunara asked her temporary roommate. Treecko looked up at her and nodded his head liking her taste "I am glad you like it because it is time for bed" Lunara stated as she pulled the covers over her and placed the basket Treecko was in beside her on the left. "Good night Treecko." Lunara whispered as she closed her eyes to go to sleep, as did Treecko, both with smiles on their faces.

It was Saturday 9:00 in the morning, by that time the sun was creeping through the curtains Treecko was the first to wake up. He stretched his arms and legs but flinched because of his injured leg. Carefully, Treecko came to lunara who was still asleep with her head turned to the right. He used his green tail to touch her face. The sleeping Lunara felt something against her face, first she stirred, next she brushed the tail from her face, finally after the third try Lunara woke up seeing her new little green buddy. She gave him a smile "Good morning, Treecko." The female seven year old greeted him as she patted his head and then his back. Lunara got out of bed and stretched her limbs. Treecko seeing this began to stretch his limbs too, being careful because of injured leg. Lunara seeing this, giggled. The wood gecko gave her a giggle of his own. Kangaskhan, ganga!" Treecko jumped at hearing that sound. Lunara put a hand on his small shoulder and said "Do not worry that is just my mother, she says breakfast is ready." Lunara explained to the startled grass type. Treecko began to settle down hearing the explanation. "Would you like to join us for breakfast, Treecko?" Lunara asked hoping her new friend will say yes. At that moment, Treecko's stomach began to grumble. The apparent hungry wood gecko blushed "I guess that is a yes" Lunara answered for him. She picked Treecko up aware of his still injured leg "Then let us go get some breakfast!" Lunara said with cheer in her voice. Treecko nodded his head in agreement.

Everyone was at the table waiting for Lunara and Treecko too, if he wanted to join them. Mewtwo was at the head of the table, Kangaskhan sat next to him. So there were two heads of the table Erik and Lunara would sit by their parents, Erik was next to Kangaskhan for today that meant Lunara would sit next to their father. "Everyone, I am here and I brought someone with me!" Lunara announced as both she and Treecko joined them at the table. Lunara next to her daddy while Treecko ate with the other grass types just like yesterday "Good morning mom, daddy, Erik!" Lunara greeted her mother, daddy and brother. "Morning sis!" Erik replied as he stuffed his face full of pancakes. "Good morning my dear daughter." Kangaskhan greeted her baby girl in her Pokémon language with a smile._ Good morning my dear daughter._ Mewtwo gave his girl a greeting. He looked at their heroic houseguest, noticing that Treecko was looking a lot better than before. Lunara, Treecko looks well today, the treatment that you did on him seems to be working. Mewtwo praised his daughter, as she was eating her pancakes. "Thank you daddy, I did what I could to help him," Lunara said as she looked at Treecko with a smile. Mewtwo saw this and places a hand on his Lunara's shoulder. _Now, Lunara I am very happy you are learning the true responsibilities of being a Pokémon trainer. However, that Treecko is a wild Pokémon he is not yours to keep._ Mewtwo explained to his daughter. Lunara bowed her head in sadness at the thought of saying goodbye to her little green friend. She then felt her head being lifted up by three fingers, Lunara was looking at her father who had a stern yet kind look on his face.

_But at least Treecko had a sweet girl like you, who took great care of him while he was injured, not only that, goodbyes are not forever. Which means someday he might come back and if you really love him you will let him go. Do you understand my dear Lunara?_ Mewtwo asked his little girl to see how she would take it all. Lunara put on a brave face "Yes daddy, I understand." Lunara turned her head to look at Treecko having a good time with the other Pokémon. "I really am going to be sad when Treecko leaves, but I would be even sadder if I never meant him right? Plus, who knows, maybe I will see him later. Lunara stated as she looked back at her parents and older brother who were proud by her maturity. A small smile came across her lips as she began eating again. Treecko looked at Lunara as he heard what she said. He knew what they were talking about and he too would miss Lunara. The not so wild Pokémon never meant many nice humans, but out of all the humans he could ever meet, Lunara is the one who truly loves and cares about him. So he had a choice to make go back to his home in the wild forest or stay with the little girl who would do everything she could to nurse him back to health. Treecko felt his injury getting better and it wouldn't be long until the bandages came off him. That meant he didn't have that long to decide.

Lunara looked inside her Butterfree jewelry box to see the jewels and accessories that were in there. But the article she was really looking at was the poke ball her parents gave her. It still had the mark of the crescent moon on it, her birthmark. She choose to keep the mark on it so the female child could identify it belonged to her just in case the poke ball got lost or stolen. That was when Lunara heard something. Her head turned to the right, only to see the little Treecko that was currently in Lunara's care. The Treecko she would miss when the time came to release him back out in the wild. But for now, Lunara wanted to enjoy every moment that she could get with him. "Hello there, Treecko what are you doing here?" Lunara asked as she carefully pulled Treecko into a hug, being mindful of his injury. Treecko looked at the objects in the box she had on her lap. The one item that caught his eye the most, was the poke ball. Treecko heard about these strange balls before. It was what some humans used to catch Pokémon, while others used horrible traps instead. Lunara caught Treecko looking at the manmade capturing device. "Oh are you looking at this? This is something called a poke ball, we humans use this to catch Pokémon." Lunara explained this to Treecko in case he didn't know about it. She then saw the serious look on his face, "But do not worry I am not going to catch you if you do not want me, I promise." Lunara vowed as she put a hand over her heart, hoping she did not offend her new friend. Treecko waved his hand up and down meaning it's alright. "You know something little guy?" Treecko looked up giving Lunara his full attention. "I am glade to have met you and you have inspired me to get a Treecko of my very own. And I hope he or she will be good friends like you and I are right now!" Lunara said as she hugged her little green buddy. Treecko returned the hug both with smiles on their faces. Lunara had her eyes closed. Hearing what Lunara said made Treecko's heart melt. With the things Lunara has said and done for him, Treecko's mind was made up and he had made his choose.

Treecko and Lunara were in the living room playing together along with Erik who kept playing with his Mudkip doll. He watched as Lunara showed Treecko her poke doll version of him. Treecko was quiet surprised to see this toy. The night child gave Treecko the doll to hold so he could get a closer look at it. The little fella caressed his head as he looked at the Treecko doll, meaning who ever made it, had good taste and good eyes. This action caused Lunara to laugh, Erik had to admit he was starting to get a little jealousy of the friendship between his little sister and the wild Treecko. Sure the green patient had to stay until he recovered, but ever since Treecko came into their home Lunara was being praised as a responsible trainer and good skills in caring for Treecko or tending to his injuries. He was older then Lunara, he should have found a Pokémon first. Then the sun child would get all the attention. "Erik?" Hearing his name, Erik looked to see Lunara and Treecko on her hip both looking at him. "Are you alright, Erik? You look upset." Lunara noted while Treecko nodded his head in agreement. "What? Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine, nothing's wrong with this." Erik said as he slides a hand down his body.

Both Lunara and Treecko rolled their eyes. The two fast friends saw what they both did at the same time and Lunara and Treecko laughed together. Mewtwo and Kangaskhan came to tell the children it was lunch time. They saw that Lunara and Treecko were having a laugh together and a lot of fun with each other. Then they turned to see Erik with an upset expression on his face. The mother and father looked at one another knowing that something was troubling young Erik. Nodding their heads, they knew what they had to do _Children it is time for lunch. Mewtwo announced looking at the children and their green houseguest. The children turned to leave to wash up a bit._ Kangaskhan put a hand on Erik's shoulder meaning she wanted him to stay for a moment, Lunara turned to see that her big brother was not following her. "Mom, Daddy is something wrong?" Lunara asked wondering if there was something wrong, then maybe she could help.

The parents and Erik looked at Lunara Do not worry my dear girl, there is nothing we just wish to talk to Erik. Mewtwo explained as he gave his daughter a reassuring smile. Kangaskhan smiled as well, then she told Lunara to go wash up herself and Treecko, so they could join everyone for lunch. Mewtwo motioned for Erik to have a seat on the violet blue colored couch. On it were a couple pillows, one was purple with a green leaf on it, and the other was blue with a water drop. Erik sat on the couch while his parents were standing looking at him. "So what's up?" Erik asked because his parents staring was starting to make the boy a little nervous._ Now, Erik Mewtwo began I know that you are probably starting to become impatient because you are not taking care of a Pokémon of your very own. And your sister is taking_ _care of Treecko now, but do not worry my dear son someday you will have the honor and responsibility of caring for a Pokémon yourself. Not only that, Treecko might not stay here for very long._ "Really?" Erik asked as he looked up at his father _Oh yes I can sense Treecko is recovering and that he will be leaving soon. And when that happens, your sister will need all of us to help her. I know that she loves Treecko and wishes to keep him however, Lunara understands that if she really loves Treecko then she will have to let him go, even if it breaks her heart to do so. Do you understand my son?_ Mewtwo questioned Erik to see if he can comprehend the situation. Erik thought about it and said "Yeah Dad, I understand and when Treecko leaves I'll do everything I can to make Lunara feel better!"

"That's my big, brave boy." Kangaskhan said in her Pokémon language as she kissed him on the cheek _Well since that has been settled let us join the others for lunch after you have washed up a bit of course, Erik._ Mewtwo smirked as he sensed Erik trying to escape on his tippy-toes "Oh man!" Erik said as he marched up to his bathroom so he could wash himself a bit and then eat. Once Erik was done washing himself up a bit, he saw everyone waiting for him. Lunara and his parents were at their usual spots, while the Pokémon were on the ground waiting as well. When Erik took his seat next to Kangaskhan, while Lunara still sat next to Mewtwo, everyone began to eat and were having a good time eating and having some nice conversations. Erik noticed Lunara hardly touched her food and was giving Treecko sideway glances and when he wasn't looking, Erik decided to ask "Hey, Lunara are you ok? You've hardly touched your food." Erik stated as he looked directly at his little sister "well it is just that I am really going to miss, Treecko when he leaves. Is it that noticeable?'' Lunara asked a bit in embarrassment "Pretty much!" The older sibling replied "Wow, well either way when Treecko gets better I will return him to the wild, when he has fully recovered."

Lunara stated trying to be strong for Treecko and herself even though tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I just want my friend to be happy even if I never see him again." Lunara said as a tear rolled down her face and Mewtwo put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Treecko, Treecko!" Treecko shouted as he covered his ears and his eyes closed tightly the recovering grass type couldn't take it any more with Lunara being unhappy so since he made his choice Treecko got to his little feet and tried to sneak into the living room he was close to the box Lunara left on the coffee table when Erik spotted him "Hey look, Lunara isn't that one of your jewelry boxes on the table?" Everyone turned to see Treecko with his hands on Lunara's poke ball, however before anyone could say or do anything Treecko pressed the button on the crescent moon marked poke ball, a red beam sucked him into the capturing device as he smiled, went right inside the ball shook three times then it gave a beep and then it stood still.

Everyone was in a state of shock surprismeant, especially Lunara, she stood next to her daddy for five minutes then slowly, very slowly the night loving girl made her way over to the poke ball, picked it up and shook it next to her ear. From what she and Erik saw on the TV, when a Pokémon is caught in a poke ball the Pokémon goes in the ball, it shakes a few times then the Pokémon will either stay in there or escape from it "Did that actually happened or am I just dreaming that it did?" Lunara asked as she looked at all her family members. Erik, Mewtwo and Kangaskhan walked up to Lunara, Erik was next to her while their parents were behind them "I think it did happen." Erik replied to his little sister's question _well my dear, Lunara it seems instead of the trainer picking the Pokémon, the Pokémon picked the trainer congratulations to you my daughter._ Mewtwo said with pride as he and his wife smiled. Lunara gave a smile as well at having her first Pokémon and she wasn't even ten yet! "This is so wonderful!" Lunara exclaimed as she jumped high in the air. But when she came back down, Lunara turned to look at her parents "Wait is it really alright to keep him, I mean I am not even ten?"

_Yes my dear it is true all trainers must be at the age of ten in order to get their Pokémon license and their beginner Pokémon, however as I said before sometimes your Pokémon picks you and in this case Lunara your friend Treecko just picked you._ Mewtwo stated as he placed his left, three fingered hand on Lunara's shoulder "But why would he stay, when Treecko could go back home to his family and friends out in the wild?" Lunara asked as she looked at the poke ball that contained her best friend not to mention her very first Pokémon. "I say we open the ball up and hear what the little guy's story is about." Erik suggested. Lunara nodded "Good idea, Erik let us get Treecko's story." Lunara took a deep breath and threw the poke ball in the air it opened up and out came her very own, very first, Pokémon Treecko! "Treecko!" Treecko greeted everyone with a smile. Lunara knelt down to her new Pokémon "Treecko why did you go into my poke ball? Do not you want to go back to your family and friends out in the wild?" Lunara asked as she looked her little green friend in the eye. Everyone else waited for his answer as well. Treecko looked down sadly but then he raised his head, took a deep breath and began to explain. Everyone, especially Lunara, listened to Treecko sad tale as it turns out he didn't have any friends or family anywhere.

He was always alone, homeless and hungry, anything looked good enough to eat even some rotten bananas. Treecko looked like he was going to be sick just thinking about eating those rotten bananas. The wood gecko eyes were closed, yet tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Lunara placed both her hands on Treecko's face, she used her thumbs to wipe the tears from his closed eyes. Treecko opened his eyes to see Lunara with an understanding smile, she then pulled Treecko into a loving embrace. Everyone else was awed at this beautiful sight. Some hugged, some cried, while others did both. Erik was trying to resist "I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry I'm not gonna cry." Erik said with tears in his eyes, three seconds later he started to sob "Wahaha!" Erik cried as his mother handed him a tissue, while she and Mewtwo were holding hands "This is so beautiful." Erik said after he blew nose. Mewtwo nodded his head before he approached his daughter and Treecko, "Oh daddy I…" Mewtwo raised a hand and telepathically said Do not worry my daughter_ I understand, we cannot send your friend back out into the wild with no one to turn to or where to go. So, Lunara, you do not need my permission to keep him if he chooses to stay._ "Yes!" Lunara squealed with joy at the top of her lungs, hugging Treecko a little more tightly "Hey, Lunara remember the show we watched that said you could give nicknames to your Pokémon?" Erik asked as he remembered watching the show on an educated channel. Lunara nodded in reply looking at her brother strangely as did Treecko "Well since he's your Pokémon now, why not give him a nickname?" Erik question. He and his little sister always thought it would be fun to give nicknames to their Pokémon "A nickname huh, well what do you say my little friend, will you let me give you a nickname please?" Lunara asked politely. Treecko thought for a moment and agreed to let his new trainer give him a nickname. "Wonderful!" Lunara said happily she looked him from top to bottom deciding that her first Pokémon should have a nice nickname then an idea came to her "How about Ricardo?" Treecko thought about the nickname for a few seconds then gave Lunara a nice, big hug "I think he likes it." Erik said seeing the reply Treecko gave to Lunara.

Ricardo it is then, welcome to our family young one. Kangaskhan said in her Pokémon language as she patted both her daughter's and Ricardo's heads. So that's how it went, Lunara got her first Pokémon and Treecko now known as Ricardo, not only gets a new home, but a new family as well. All in all today is what everyone called a good day, especially Lunara and Ricardo.

Well here is chapter six at long last! I am so terribly sorry this chapter took so long and I will try to update more quickly but until then I hope you enjoy reading the chapters I already wrote. Goodbye for now!


End file.
